


The Wanting

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Really, maybe it isn’t the most unusual thing to feel after all they’ve been through together.
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Kudos: 22





	The Wanting

The first time it occurs to Kara to do it, she blushes.  
  
Due to the differences between humans and androids where blood and blood _flow_ is concerned, it doesn’t have quite the same effect that it would on a human woman: The change to her complexion is small, and would likely only be noticed by another android. So it’s good that neither Luther nor Alice is present; they’re outside, building a snowman in the yard of this small house in Canada that they’re currently calling home.  
  
And Kara is alone, in the bathroom they only need to clean up in every once in a while.  
  
It’s not the strangest thing in the world to feel, considering all she’s been through with Luther, their escape from Detroit and their time together now in Canada. He is a friend and companion, a fellow parental figure to Alice. He has worked to provide for them where he can, taking odd jobs and otherwise being a positive member of the family unit that they’ve formed.  
  
No, Kara thinks as she slips her fingers into the jeans that Rose has given her, it’s less surprising that she is attracted to Luther than it is that she now feels compelled to act upon it sexually.  
  
Kara is equipped for this, she has a vagina and a clitoris (just arranged a little differently than where a human woman’s would be, slightly more internal), but it has never occurred to her to use them before. Of course, to the best of her relatively limited memory, there was no one with which she would have _wanted_ to perform any sexual acts with other than Luther; an android’s individual sex drive was still something of a mystery, given how recently it’s been that they’ve been permitted to act upon their own sexual desires independent of an owner’s will.  
  
But now she wants to.  
  
The problem, however, is that it is far easier to stimulate herself in the bathroom than it is to approach Luther. This is in part due to her fear of alienating him (it is entirely possible that he does not return her feelings, emotionally or sexually) or complicating the seamless dynamic that they have created together, and partly because… Well, there is only the three of them, and it would be difficult to do anything together without Alice overhearing.  
  
So Kara will keep this to herself for now.  
  
She will touch herself the way human women do, and think of how Luther’s arms make her feel safe.  
  
Her pulse will rise, her LED will spin yellow, and she will think of the way his hand feels on her back.  
  
She will reach an android’s own version of an orgasm, one of flashing lights and warning signs about overstimulation, and she will finish with thoughts of Luther’s hand in place of her own.  
  
Kara will imagine the possibilities, but for now keep her wanting to herself.  
  
-End

**Author's Note:**

> I really have been meaning to write something a little more risqué for Kara and Luther (It’s hard, y’all, they’re just so _wholesome_ it's hard to get into that headspace with their characters).


End file.
